Shrines (Morrowind)
Shrines or Altars are sanctified magical objects found in . Description The Dunmer people, the natives of Morrowind, have shrines in all their temples across Vvardenfell dedicated to their Saints and gods. Shrines are three sided small trioliths, most shrines have one side decorated with the image of a saint of the Tribunal Temple. Similarly, in the Imperial faith, altars may be used to heal; they are known as Healing Altars. To receive the blessing of a shrine, the faithful may make offerings, often in the form of ingredients or a small amount of . The faithful of high ranks, in the Imperial Cult or in the Tribunal Temple, respectively, do not need to make offerings to receive a blessings. Tribunal Shrines All temples and many other locations, like Ancestral tombs, the Ghostgate, the Holamayan Monastery or the High Fane, will have between one and fourteen shrines within it. All shrines can be used to: *Cure Disease *Cure Blight *Cure Poison They also, all have a unique effect: *Shrine of St. Aralor — If activated, it will confer 'Aralor's Intervention' which temporarily increases Personality by 5 points. *Shrine of St. Delyn — If activated, it will confer 'Shield of St. Delyn' which temporarily increases Resist Blight Disease by 10%. *Shrine of St. Felms — If activated, it will confer 'Felms' Glory' which temporarily increases Restoration by 5 points. *Shrine of St. Llothis — If activated, it will confer 'The Rock of Llothis' which temporarily fortifies Willpower by 5 points. *Shrine of St. Meris — If activated, it will confer 'Meris' Warding' which temporarily increase Resist Corprus Disease by 20%. *Shrine of St. Nerevar — If activated, it will confer 'Spirit of Nerevar' which temporarily fortifies Fatigue by 20 points. *Shrine of St. Olms — If activated, it will confer 'Olms' Benediction' which temporarily increase Resist Common Disease by 20%. *Shrine of St. Rilms — If activated, it will confer 'Rilm's Grace' which temporarily fortifies Endurance by 5 points. *Shrine of St. Roris — If activated, it will confer 'Roris' Bloom' which temporarily fortifies Health by 5 points. *Shrine of St. Seryn — If activated, it will confer 'Seryn's Shield' which temporarily increases Resist Poison by 20%. *Shrine of St. Veloth — If activated, it has two extra blessings to chose from, it will confer 'Veloth's Indwelling' which temporarily fortifies Magicka by 10 points or 'Almsivi Restoration' which restores all Attributes by 100 points. *Shrine of Vivec's Fury — If activated, it will confer 'Vivec's Fury' which temporarily fortifies Attack by 5 points. *Shrine of the Tibunal — Which have three sides that can be activated, if activated, it will confer one of the following: 'Lady's Grace': Fortify Endurance, 'Soul of Sotha Sil': Fortify Magicka, 'Vivec's Mystery': Fortify Luck and 'Almsivi Restoration': Restore Attributes and Skills. Temple shrine locations In most Temples and Ancestral tombs, located throughout Vvardenfell, one of the above shrines can be found. The following is the list of temples containing all the shrines, and the relatively unique shrines: *Ghostgate Temple *Holamayan Monastery *Magic Rock *Mount Assarnibibi Shrine *Mount Kand Shrine *Mournhold Temple *Sanctus Shrine *Shrine of Justice *Shrine of Kummu *Shrine of Pride *Shrine of Valor *Vivec City Healing Altars .]] In the Imperial Cult, shrines are known as altars, which have a similar functions. All altars provide a choice of spells: *Cure Common Disease on Other *Cure Blight Disease *Cure Poison on Touch *Restore choice **Restore Attributes **Restore Fighter **Restore Mage **Restore Other **Restore Stealth Altar locations Healing altars are found in: *Ald'ruhn's Mages Guild *Buckmoth Legion Fort *Ebonheart, Imperial Chapels *Fort Frostmoth's Imperial shrine *Gnisis' Fort Darius *Moonmoth Legion Fort *Mournhold, Royal Palace's Imperial Cult Services *Pelagiad's Fort Pelagiad *Sadrith Mora's Wolverine Hall, Imperial Shrine *Vivec, Foreign Quarter's Canalworks Daedric Shrines .]] Across Vvardenfell, many Daedric shrines can be found, along with their hostile worshipers. These are usually large, oddly shaped buildings, or in some cases just a simple statue. Among these shrines, there are seven unique shrines. If the Nerevarine interacts with them, they will initiate one of the several Daedric quests. Gallery Shrine of the Tribunal - Vivec - Morrowind.png|Shrine of the Tribunal - Vivec Shrine of the Tribunal - Sotha Sil - Morrowind.png|Shrine of the Tribunal - Sotha Sil Shrine of the Tribunal - Almalexia - Morrowind.png|Shrine of the Tribunal - Almalexia Shrine of St. Veloth - Morrowind.png|Shrine of St. Veloth Shrine of St. Seryn - Morrowind.png|Shrine of St. Seryn Shrine of St. Roris - Morrowind.png|Shrine of St. Roris Shrine of St. Rilms - Morrowind.png|Shrine of St. Rilms Shrine of St. Olms - Morrowind.png|Shrine of St. Olms Shrine of St. Nerevar - Morrowind.png|Shrine of St. Nerevar Shrine of St. Meris - Morrowind.png|Shrine of St. Meris Shrine of St. Llothis - Morrowind.png|Shrine of St. Llothis Shrine of St. Felms - Morrowind.png|Shrine of St. Felms Shrine of St. Delyn - Morrowind.png|Shrine of St. Delyn Shrine of St. Aralor - Morrowind.png|Shrine of St. Aralor Trivia *During the events of , the Dunmer of Solstheim, after returning to their old gods,The Reclamations have a shrine to Azura, a shrine to Boethiah and a shrine to Mephala. These can be found in Raven Rock's Temple. See also *Shrines (Skyrim) Appearances * Category:Morrowind: Locations Category:Morrowind: Gameplay